


They Won't See Saturday

by Birdywhistle



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anything for his Little Sister, But he manages to make things right, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Justice for Ada!, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Tommy is shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdywhistle/pseuds/Birdywhistle
Summary: Tommy screwed up, big time. Ada wants revenge and justice for being strip searched and questioned by the British Military.  Tommy wants to make things right for his little sister, so he does.





	They Won't See Saturday

_“Your men watched!” Ada hissed at colonel Ben Younger. He sighed. “They will be reprimanded.”_

_“They won’t see Saturday.” Ada threatened._

-

Ada found herself sitting in Tommy’s chair, nursing a glass of whiskey. All she could think about was how those fucking men watched while she was strip searched. They won’t see Saturday. The threat lingered in her mind, had she actually said it? Her whole body still trembled with anger from the whole ordeal. And Tommy knew more about it, which made her even more furious. 

Lost in her angry thoughts, Ada hadn’t noticed that Tommy had come into his office and was pouring himself a drink. 

“You’re in my chair.” Tommy declared in a very monotone voice, like he was tired and not in the mood for any shit.

“Don’t fucking care, Tommy. I was arrested and strip searched! Does the name Ben Younger say anything to you?” Ada almost screamed with fury. Her eyes were wide and her trembling body was downright shaking now. She looked at Tommy with fire in her eyes.

Tommy looked somewhat taken aback by Ada’s sudden outburst. He swallowed and lit a cigarette before he responded to his little sister.

“Ada, the arrest was so that neighbours would see and talk about it, I’m very sorry. I didn’t know that they would search you like that.” he said calmly. Tommy’s gaze never broke with Ada’s, who was now ready to shoot him.

“Well, Thomas, they did. They fucking did. And for what? The man want some information about the fucking communists that I cannot provide him with, and you know that Tommy! You fucking know that and you still had him arrest me.” 

Tommy let Ada rant for a bit, and waited till she had finished her glass of whiskey. He offered her a refill, which she took. He sat down again and tried to look at Ada with compassion.

“Ada, I’m sorry, I am. I will make this right.” 

“You better, because I told this Younger that his men wouldn’t see Saturday.” Ada huffed. She sat back in the chair, sipping the whiskey. She knew what she’d done.

“Ada, what the bloody fuck? You’re a fucking Shelby. You can’t go around making threats like that! You know that, Ada. If we don’t do anything to those fuckers now, we’ll lose a lot of credibility. And we can’t do anything to those men, because they’re the fucking military, Ada!” 

Tommy had lost his usual cool. This was not part of the plan. How could she screw up such a simple plan with one threat? Tommy tried to wrap his mind around the situation. Tried to come up with a solution that didn’t include killing soldiers. He had enough on his fucking mind with the Wops in his backyard, hunting everybody down, and the upcoming fight. He had a lot of people counting on him while he had to protect his family.

How the fuck was he going to solve this one. 

Ada looked very content with herself. She had put her brother on a spot, and that is exactly what she wanted. He had to suffer at least a bit for what he had done. She knew that the minute she made the threat to Younger, the Peaky’s would had to make true on that promise.

She also understood that killing military men wasn’t going to look good on their resumé. 

“Leave, Ada. I need to figure this out.” Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up, gesturing for Ada to leave his chair. Ada put down her now empty glass and rose from the chair. 

She wanted to say something, but Ada didn’t feel like she should apologize to Tommy. So she picked up her belongings and left the office, leaving Tommy with his thoughts. 

Tommy didn’t really know where to begin. He tried to come up with a plan, a good plan, but his always full well of ideas was completely dried up. The entirety of his creativity was already used up in plans against the Wops. Plans to keep his family save.

And now this shit happened. 

He knew he couldn’t actually kill those men, but his head was too full with other things that he couldn’t come up with a plan. He opted calling Arthur, but declined that thought pretty quick. Arthur wouldn’t be able to help. He was too busy with Linda and the baby. Fucking with the British Army wasn’t high on Arthur wanna-do list.

In times like these, Tommy really missed John. John might not have been the smartest Shelby around, but he could inspire Tommy in ways no-one else could. Tommy would’ve phoned John, asked him to come over and they’d talk about it. John would probably not say a lot of coherent things, but the words would spark something in Tommy’s sharp mind. 

Tommy would give the world to listen to his little brother babble one more time. He didn’t deserve to be shot on his own fucking doorstep, while Esme was fucking watching. John deserved so much more. The whole quiet life on the countryside, shooting birds and playing with his kids. Those little bastards. Tommy can’t help but chuckle a bit, thinking his little nieces and nephews, the ever growing family.

The chuckle ended abruptly. It’s not ever growing anymore. It’s done growing, because the men that made the family is dead. Dead because something went sideways a some time ago. Because Arthur was trying to be a good big brother by killing Changretta before Tommy could get his hands on him. John was a good brother. A sane, loving person who really cared for his family. 

And because Tommy fucked up with sending his family to prison, he couldn’t reach John in time to warn him. Michael was there, but he’s lucky to be alive.

His family was literally falling apart at the seams and Tommy just fucked up the one thing he had really, really going for himself. Ada always had his back, no matter what.

Tommy really needed to fix this for his little sister. He fucked up big time.


End file.
